


Sunday Night Dinners

by MaxTheHeater



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHeater/pseuds/MaxTheHeater
Summary: Joel is out on a patrol on Sunday, when they would normally go to Tommy's. Ellie opens up to Tommy about something.(Need some more Uncle Tommy and Ellie bonding in my life)





	Sunday Night Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes  
> Not seeing enough Tommy and Ellie bonding time so this is the result,  
> P.s. I got bored and wrote this instead of doing my essay. Good life choice? No, not really. Worth it? Definitely.
> 
> Hope you like it, if not.. well 2 bad 4 U 
> 
> Happy reading, ya morons!

Ellie had always looked up to Tommy after moving to Jackson, and she was also pretty sure that he saw her as a niece. Much like how Joel saw her as his daughter.

Often Joel and Ellie would spend Sunday nights over at Tommy and Maria's. It made her feel like she belonged. Something she wasn't really used to.

Her whole life, before meeting Joel (and occasionally afterwards) People pushed her away. Not that she tried to stop them. She learned many times back in the Boston QZ that people don't keep you around when you don't give them a reason to. After meeting Joel and Tommy, she realized she knew what it was like to have a real father figure. Someone who'd look after her no matter how much dumb shit she did.

It just happened to be one of these Sundays, when they would usually go over to Tommy's that Joel was out on a late patrol. She found it funny that she hadn't even known Tommy a few years ago and now it felt weird to not be around him on a Sunday.

She found herself walking over to his house, it was lonely in her house without Joel. The silence gave her too much time to think and worry about him.

Tommy opened the door when she knocked and a smile spread across his face.

“Hey, kid! You're just in time for dinner. Maria's made her famous rabbit stew.” He hugged her.

“Awesome, I'm starving.”

The three of them sat around the small kitchen table and ate in comfortable silence, sometimes chatting about some plans for the community. Like a movie night and a carnival even a community dance tomorrow. Ellie had no idea how Tommy and Maria had so much energy to plan and carry out these things but they definitely boosted the morale among the community.

Once dinner was done, Maria went up to bed, Claiming she was exhausted. Ellie and Tommy went and sat out on the porch. She wondered if this was something Tommy had done with Sarah before the outbreak.

“Something on your mind there, El?” Tommy asked.

Ellie thought about the real reason she'd come over. She needed someone's opinion on something, but she would die from embarrassment if she told Joel about it. 

“Dina told me she loves me.” She said, looking out to the rest of Jackson.

Tommy looked stunned for a second “that's a good thing, isn't it?” 

Ellie shrugged.

“Well, what did you say to her?”

Ellie shook her head “I left, Tommy. I just left her standing there.”

Tommy mentally face-palmed but decided to give Ellie a shred of dignity.

Suddenly she looked at him “how did you know you wanted to marry Maria?”

“Woah there Ellie, Dina isn't asking you to marry her by saying she loves you. Shouldn't you be able to say you love her before you think about marriage?”

“I meant, how do you know the difference between love and just being grateful that they stick around?” She asked.

“That's not nothing in this world El.”

Ellie was silent for a few moments, Tommy decided to answer her first question.

“Maria makes me feel safe. She listens to me. She's honest with me, and I couldn't imagine living without her.” Tommy said slowly, “when I'm with her, everything feels right. That's how I knew I wanted to marry her, and how I knew I loved her.”

He could almost see the wheels turning in Ellie's brain, and he knew what she was really afraid of. This world doesn't care if you love someone or not. All it does is take away loved ones, Ellie was proof of that. Having traveled across the country with a stranger. She still was afraid of losing people, even within the safety of Jackson.

Then she nodded slowly and swallowed, “thanks, Tommy. I've got something important to take care of.” 

“Anytime kiddo.” He hugged her again and watched her with the ghost of a proud smile as she headed towards Dina's place.


End file.
